A Woman
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Annie Leonhardt was grateful that at least one person in the world remembered that she was still a woman.


**Okay RonaldWeasleyTheHero here and the last few days have been absolutely out of this world, the onslaught of readers, fans and reviews im getting has been so overwhelming and amazing. i literally have no words to describe what im feeling. Thank you everyone so much T.T you make it all of this worth it. Another self indulgent story from me lol. just enjoy it guys =)**

* * *

_**A Woman**_

Annie Leondhardt supposed that she only had herself to blame as she sputtered and coughed from the hard slap on the back that she had just received from Reiner Braun. Did he not realize that he had more than 100 pounds on her and more than twice the muscle mass? That wasn't the real problem though, it was the fact that he insisted on having his ridiculous conversations about the females of the Academy right next to her. His sexual innuendos obnoxiously spilling from his mouth. Did he fail to realize that there was a girl present? What happened to being a gentleman? Or was it the simple fact that him and most of the trainee's in the Academy did not classify her as female.

"I'm right here you know?" Annie growled.

"Oh don't worry about it Annie, You're practically one of the guys!"

The statement had infuriated her more than she thought it should.

He wasn't the only offender.

During an exercise, she had fallen after failing to hook to a nearby tree. Instead of helping her, her partner Jean Kirchstein had ignored her obvious pain and had the nerve to tell her to man up. She had briefly contemplated smashing his face into a nearby tree and grind it into the bark until it was a fine red powder.

But that would have been a tad bit violent.

Eren Jaeger was by far the worst of them all. Yes, she did constantly hand him his own ass on a regular basis, but he failed to realize that he was far stronger than she was. His hits carrying more power and capable of causing her more pain than she herself could dish out. At the end of their many spars she would walk away sore and aching and he would simply brush it off and ask for her to continue with teaching him.

She had decided to make this fact known to him one day, "I'm still a girl you know, hold back a little..."

He had blinked at her, confused "What do you mean by that?"

She felt her irritation grow a tiny bit, "It means you're stronger than me, not to mention much heavier, you might hurt me if you're not careful."

He had stared at her for a good long while before he burst into a fit of laughter.

Annie's eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

Eren Jaeger had promptly found himself eating dirt not a second later.

It was her fault really, it wasn't like she was very feminine. She had a tough no nonsense attitude and she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. There was nothing delicate or vulnerable about her, but the fact remained that she was still a girl and she wanted to be seen as one.

Despite everything, there was at least one person who treated her like that.

Armin Arlert.

He was the one thing that kept her sane. He would be the only one to notice her clutching her arms as the throbbing from Eren's strikes worsened.

"Annie, are you okay?" He had asked, his eyes shining with kindness.

She had momentarily frozen. No one had looked at her like that in a long time, she had been so capable all her life that there was little room for someone to show they were concerned for her.

She had dismissed him of course, telling him that she was fine and that she didn't need his help, but deep down she was grateful that he did not see see her as the invulnerable Annie that so many of the others in the academy did.

After every spar and exercise she finished he would be there offering her a hand, she had constantly rejected him but he never gave up. He had probably never even realized it but his tenacity had wore her down and one day she had decided to accept his hand.

He grasped her smaller hands in his larger ones softly, lifting her to her feet. The touch was not one she was used to, the contact stirring something foreign within her.

Armin only smiled at her, oblivious to the new feelings he was causing within her. "Do you want me to apply some first aid?"

She gazed at him from underneath her bangs and said nothing, but he ran off anyway to get some supplies.

He had sat her down near the training field and began applying some basic first aid to her cuts and scrapes on her arms.

In order to let him get better access Annie decided to take off her uniform and hoodie leaving her in her sports bra. she took a look at him and was surprised to see a bright red blush on his face.

Annie had taken her clothes off many times and no one had taken a second glance. Her breasts were small and her abdomen was covered in lean muscle, it was not something the boys were going to be drooling over to say the least. But Armin's gaze on her said other wise.

She suddenly felt a need to cover herself and she didn't know why.

She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed the attention he gave her, Annie was well aware that Armin was a a nice person in general but some part of her wanted to cling to a fantasy that he treated her in some special way.

It didn't take long to come to grips with what she was feeling, it seemed she was starting to actually like the little nerd.

Annie had never been one to wait around for things to happen so she took matters into her own hands.

She really didn't know how to go about starting relationships, they were a foreign subject to her, but she did know that couples usually kissed. So it was worth a try.

On their next exercise, Annie had practically demanded to be paired up with him.

Armin looked bewildered at her eagerness to be his partner but accepted nonetheless. It was to be a nighttime exercise, the moon had been shining over head and Annie and Armin were walking side by side, trying to find the large cardboard Titans that the instructors had scattered across the forest.

There was not much conversation between them, mostly due to the fact that Annie was not the type, but Armin continued to ramble on anyway about all the things he wanted to do or see, and the many books he had read and the ones that had fascinated him the most. She was only half listening though as she was trying to figure out what she was going to do to make him hers.

"Annie, are you afraid of the dark?"

She paused, turning to him with eyes wide open. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just you've tensed up ever since the sun fell, and I've noticed you've done it before."

It was true, at some level she was afraid of the dark. It reminded her of cramp, confined places, where she couldn't transform. Where she wasn't safe. But she wasn't aware that she tensed up, how had he noticed?

"Yeah...I'm afraid of the dark." She was sixteen years old, and she had such a childish fear, it was honestly pathetic.

She felt Armin's fingers interlace with hers and she felt the blood rush to her face "It's okay, just stay close. It won't seem as bad if we're together."

Annie felt her heart flutter in her chest and she knew there was no mistaking what she was feeling. She decided to stop thinking and erase all the complicated thoughts that were swirling in her head.

She brought her other hand to his cheek and pulled him closer, her lips gently making contact with his, their fingers still intertwined between them.

That had been their first kiss but most definitely not the last, they utterly failed the exercise however as they decided to indulge in more self satisfying activities.

It hadn't taken long for most of the Academy to figure what was going on between the two of them. She didn't care either way, as long as they minded their own damn business.

Now she found herself here again, sitting quietly to herself as Reiner and the rest of the idiots laughed to themselves, enjoying their ridiculous male bonding. But she didn't mind this as much as she used to, her eyes caught the sight of another blond in the room who blushed and looked away. She smiled to herself, there was at least one person who treated her the way she wanted and that was enough for her.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and she turned to stare at Reiner.

"So what's the deal with you and Armin?"

She smirked knowingly to herself, "He makes me feel like a woman."

* * *

**I know guys, i know lol. i enjoyed writing it in the end XD so whatever =). **


End file.
